The Cold Mr turner
by SpookyZalost
Summary: after years of trying Timmy attempts a last ditch effort to win his crush Trixie tang, this goes horribly wrong however and turns him into a monster with a heart of ice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story nor do I own mr freeze whom is a character that inspires me and I take some concepts from, these things belong to their respective owners.**

**The cold mr turner.**

"Good bye empty buss seat" said Trixie as she once again pulled the lever that would send Timmy flying to the curb.

Timmy was growing tired of these shenanigans and it was making him more and more frustrated that Trixie couldn't see what he felt for her.

It was Trixie rejection 42,932 and he thought that after 3 years she would be able to see the truth.

Sadly this didn't seem to be the case and so Timmy decided he would try something deeper, he wished that he could show what he really felt for Trixie, how his heart felt.

Then Poof his magical Fairy god parents Cosmo & Wanda granted his wish though Wanda began to speak up warning Timmy like she always did that there might be unforeseen consequences.

Of course Timmy only did what he usually did, he shrugged it off and continued on his way up to Trixie's doorstep.

He knocked on the door and her bodyguard answered, "punch card please?" he handed the man his punch card "thank you".

Then Timmy went into the room and greeted Trixie like he normally did, however this time he was different his eyes were even more sincere and he had a warm radiating light that made him look like an angel of god. Trixie spoke first "oh yes… Tommy? Tammy? Uh…Empty bus seat… what is it this time? Um is that a new haircut?"

After her rude greeting Timmy responded "Trixie, look if I don't get through to you this time I don't think I ever will so please hear me out?"

Of course Trixie was bored and was tired of seeing Timmy so she said "fine just hurry up".

Then Timmy spoke what he felt for her, his words were smooth like silk, his warm glow welcoming, his long hair swaying in the breeze.

Of course this didn't phase Trixie, it was so beautiful that even the bodyguard was crying after Timmy had gotten the disapproval and so instead of the normal spring trap door he was led out of the room. Timmy's tears were cold and his whole body was giving off a cold sensation that even being near him caused people to want to wear a heavy coat.

He walked to the end of the long walkway and greeted his Fairies then wished to be home in his room, he stayed up there for the rest of the day, quietly reflecting on the waste of his life his pursuit of Trixie had been.

Cosmo & Wanda had decided that they couldn't help him so they left him to his thoughts, his room slowly grew colder but Timmy didn't notice it was like he him self was making the room colder to fit his frozen heart.

When the morning light came his entire house was cold, his parents turned the thermostat up high but to no avail, when Timmy awoke he found that his room was white, ice cycles hung from the roof, his window was fogged over, and his skin had turned white as a fresh layer of powder on the top of .

When Cosmo & Wanda returned to find Timmy in this state they were horrified the first thing they did was try to use their wands to turn him back to normal but they made the farting sound and nobody knew why… that is until Jorgan showed up.

When he appeared Timmy looked at him with emotionless eyes that ate right into his soul, Jorgan was so cold in fact that even the Blue Parka that he poofed on himself didn't help.

Cosmo and Wanda Immediately asked him why they couldn't Timmy back to normal but Jorgan simply said that magic can't be used to break true love.

Of course it took them a moment to figure out that Timmy's love for Trixie and the rejection she gave him combined with the wish about showing what was in his heart turned him into this.

He stood up and looked right at Jorgan with that same cold look, even the toughest Fairy in the universe couldn't weather the fear that look caused, so he poofed away in a hurry.

This only left Cosmo & Wanda who were both concerned about Timmy, he was frightened at what he had become and he reached out with soulful eyes to his Fairies for help, only something happened as he embraced them in a hug they became cold as ice and as he looked down… they were frozen solid.

**A/N: ok well I left it open so I can add to it and it was an attempt to put down an Idea I had, please respond back and rate how it is so far, I don't like flames but constructive criticism is fine. I will add more to the story in about 1 week depending on what everyone thinks and of course I want at least 5 replies. so if you really enjoyed it tell me! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: no reviews at all -_- ah well im writing this next chapter because I want to so ha P:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fairly odd parents they belong to butch Hartman**

Chapter 2

Timmy was horrified at what he had accidentally done… he had frozen his fairy godparents solid and they wouldn't be thawed out for afew hours which left him without magic.

the bus showed up and Timmy was forced to go to school in his current state, he walked out the door and the sidewalk became slick with ice in his wake however he didn't even slip or fall, in fact he clung to the ice like it was rubber flooring and he was wearing new shoes.

When he walked onto the bus the driver looked at his cold expressionless face and his frozen blue eyes and immediately turned away in fear, everybody noticed this air of cold that surrounded him even Trixie tang who immediately took her sweater out of her backpack to keep warm.

As the bus drove down the road to school the windows fogged over and Ice was forming above Timmy's seat, Aj noticed this and began taking fragments of the ice to study with interest.

When the bus pulled up to the school everybody stayed back to let Timmy pass because they didn't want to be near him or make him angry due to his new cold creating state.

Soon after Timmy got off the bus Francis was there to greet him with his normal method of pummeling the daylights out of him, however this time francis was greeted with a shock because as soon as he went to grab Timmy to threaten him he was frozen solid and Timmy just walked right past.

Everyone was really frightened of Timmy after what happened to Francis, everyone accept Tootie mc Donald who truly did care and was concerned about what was happening to Timmy.

Tootie quickly pulled her coat out of her locker then approached Timmy with concern, "hi Timmy."

"hey Tootie, what do you want?"

"im just worried about you Timmy, your so cold and silent today, even your friends aren't hanging around." "well maybe you should ask Trixie about that huh."

After this sarcastic quip Timmy just walked into class and froze mr crocker before he could give him an F, Tootie however had a hunch that something Trixie did to Timmy had made him this way and in her strange way she wanted to try and warm Timmy's heart in hopes that it would return him to normal.

After class Tootie walked up to Timmy again and talked to him without fear, only concern.

She spent the rest of the day spending time with him and trying to get him to cheer up and smile, though this failed.

It after a week she made a small amount of progress but this didn't really do much, he still was freezing everything with his icy cold heart.

Tootie had tried everything she thought of exept one thing, and she was going to try it that night after her and Timmy were alone shortly before she returned home, she wasn't sure what his reaction would be but she knew she would be taking a big risk of being frozen like francis and mr crocker but she didn't care, all she wanted was her Timmy back.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cold Mr Turner**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents they belong to Butch Hartman**

**A/N: sorry for the long wait but I had serious writers block.**

**Chapter 3**

It was late that night and Tootie and Timmy were out at the park under the night sky.  
Timmy was still very cold to the touch but he seemed to be gaining some awareness of what was going on.  
In the glow of the stars and moonlight reflecting off his cold white skin he looked like an angel from heaven come down to earth.

Tootie on the other hand had gone out of her way to look attractive just to get through his cold shell. Her hair was let go and hang bast her shoulders, she wore contacts despite how painful it was to get them in, and her long flowing black dress bade her the envy of every girl around especially Trixie tang.  
The thing was though that while Timmy had begun to show emotion again it was still mostly blocked out and his skin was still like ice.  
But while they were sitting there in the park Tootie slowly edged closer to Timmy and as she got closer the temperature of the air dropped, she started shivering and her teeth began to chatter.

Still she moved closer to him and finally she took her biggest risk leap since she fought with Vicky to get out here.  
She put her hands around his neck feeling her fingers going numb and she leaned in close.  
Slowly Timmy began to move too because he turned his head and began to lean towards her as well. As their lips touched Tootie's mouth began to feel like she was breathing in arctic wind and to her it was breathtaking.

Slowly Timmy's body began to warm up and as his eyes thawed he began to shed tears.  
He looked into her eyes and she saw he was crying so she stopped and asked what was wrong.  
He didn't say anything he just sat there as his tears hit the ground causing small spots of ice to form. Suddenly there was an explosion in the sky, it was a strange floating craft with mr crocker at the helm.

Timmy was shocked that mr crocker could afford such a craft on his teachers pay but was suddenly in anguish because he swooped down and took Tootie away.  
As he was flying off into the distance he suddenly began to grow furious with rage and felt a fire light in his heart. Almost instantly the ice melted and suddenly everything around him began to melt or burn.  
He looked down at his hands and saw that they were on fire, however he didn't feel any burning at all which confused him abit but then he took off running after her.  
It was strange because he would have never thought he could care for someone who he thought was stalking him and causing him grief but somehow she managed to cure his frozen heart.  
As he ran he began to get angrier because Crocker kept gaining distance away from him and then mr Crocker shouted at the Timmy.  
"Hey Turner! If you want your Girlfriend back then meet me at the top of mt Dimmsdale with your faeries in 1 hour, otherwise... well I wouldn't want you to worry about that" he then laughed insanely as he flew off out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I'm sorry for my mistake... the real chapter 4 is now up... please forgive my accidental double chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents**

Timmy raced home to find Cosmo and Wanda, hoping that they weren't upset with him for freezing them sold.

He got back only to find them still frozen so he used his hands now burning with determination to melt them out of their icy prison.

As they recovered they looked at him curiously and Cosmo stupid as he was asked why timmy was on fire.

As Timmy explained what had happened, both fairies assured Timmy that they would help and went off to fairy world to get more help while Timmy began his climb to the top of mt. Dimmsdale.

He encountered all sorts of traps mr crocker had set but he easily got past them and eventually reached the top.

"CROCKER!" Timmy exclaimed, his fire hotter than ever before. "LET HER GO!" this time crocker only looked at him curiously and then pushed a button which contained fire proof robotic arms to restrain Timmy with.

"Crocker! Just let her go! Take me instead!", Timmy said this knowing the implications of what would happen if Tootie saw his Fairies when they came to rescue them, "Not on your life Turner."

"Listen ok? They will come for me regardless if Tootie is here or not, so please just let her go!"

He thought about if for a few minutes and then pushed a button releasing Tootie, "Timmy! I will return for you! I promise!", then she ran out the door to crocker's fortress and headed back to Dimmsdale to get help.

Crocker began Torturing Timmy with various stupid techniques that he was sure would work on fairies but wasn't so sure about humans, this of course failed because Timmy's face stayed as silent as stone.

Suddenly a loud booming voice filled the room causing the place to shake like mad, "Crocker! Let the child go or FACE MY WRATH!" this of course caused crocker to cringe for a second before realising that nobody was there,"Come and get me! I don't care who you are!" with that Jorgan Poofed into the room, his giant like stature and overbearing muscles causing the crazed teacher to hide with terror and what he had just invoked.

"Timmy, are you ok?" "yes Thankyou Jorgan!, now If I can just get free of these things I think I will go teach old crock pot a lesson he won't soon forget."

Soon the robotic arms were gone in a puff of smoke and then Timmy started walking up to mr crocker's hiding place, his Whole body was Flaming with rage that made the metal floor and walls around him begin to melt.

"CROCKER!, YOU WILL PAY!," slowly the angry child melted through the door to the safe room and the hair on crockers skin began to singe and burn.

"SO! YOU WANT TO HURT MY GIRL HUH?, WELL TAKE THIS AS A REMINDER OF WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH!" Timmy Reached out and burned a hand print on mr crocker's upper arm leaving the skin in 3rd degree burns and then walked out of the fortress.

As he stepped out of the safe room he looked up at jorgan, "I wish that this elemental ability thing was gone!", and with that Jorgan raised his wand and Timmy's fire was gone, though his anger wasn't.

As he walked down the pathway to Crocker's fortress he was met by Tootie and most of the friends he had gained through the years, he looked at her with a smile that told her that their enemy was defeated.

As they walked down the mountain together their thoughts intertwined and Timmy gave Tootie a long deep kiss to show how he was feeling.


End file.
